


Unforgivable Sins

by Ironic_CheeseCake



Category: Underway (Undertale AU)
Genre: Other, Undertale AU, fnaf au, underway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_CheeseCake/pseuds/Ironic_CheeseCake
Summary: A crime that was never supposed to be found out, a mountain that was never meant to be climbed. Blood stains their hands. The children of Afton.The children of the Underground.





	Unforgivable Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fire_Lilly).



Panting, Sammy pushed back a tree branch. A crack sounding from behind caused her to jump, putting up her fist.  
“Woah, woah, woah! Chill, sis. You told me to go see if he was gone, right? Well, he’s gone.”  
“Oh, it’s just you Mike. Where’s P.J.?” Sammy turned back towards where Mike had just appeared, stretching her neck in search of her younger brother. “I can’t see him.”  
“Yeah, he wanted to grab some more goods before heading back to the Tree.” Mike sighed, referring to where the children spent many cold, sleepless nights. Worry kept them on edge, awake and alert, scanning the surrounding area for cops from the branches of the sturdy oak. “Can’t see why he’d want to come back. Ain’t nothing here for him.”  
Sammy sighed, then turned away to hide her worry. Shivering, her wrapped to her arms around her to protect herself from the chilliness of the deep night. Should we go without him?  
“It’s not a big deal if we leave. Knowing P.J., he’d find us pretty easily. That boy has a gift…”  
Mike snorted. It was widely acknowledged between the “Tree Veins”, as their younger sister Elizabeth called them, that P.J. had a indisputable ability to sense and follow SOULs. He was better at finding SOULs that he was familiar with, so finding his way to them would be too easy.  
Sammy smiled, thinking of P.J.’s habit, scrunching his nose in concentration whenever he looked for SOULs. The shuffle of leaves signaled P.J.’s arrival.  
“Hey. I got more supplies. You ready to head back?”  
Sammy nodded, eagerly scanning the various items gathered in the young boy’s arms. Spotting a jacket, she gently tugged on the sleeve, catching P.J.’s attention.  
“Wha- oh yeah. Well, I found it, thought you’d like it, took it. Does it fit?”  
P.J. proceeded to then carefully tug the jacket out, careful not to let the other supplies fall out of his grasp. Sammy slipped on the jacket, pleased to find it fit her. It wasn’t a perfect fit, in in their situation, one couldn’t be too picky.  
Mike snorted. “Welp, it fits. Let’s go before ‘Liza gets upset.”  
The three locked eyes, then disappeared into the velvety darkness.


End file.
